Hair Apparent
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: This is the story of Valcan Herot, a student at a vororlokas vampire -human boarding school. He is the only hybrid. He meets Malissa, a new student and a vampire. However she has a secret that would place her and anyone she knew in danger.
1. Chapter 1

/ Author Note : Do not steal my characters or story. Please review so that I know someone wants me to expand. I tried to make it understandable because there is so much diologue, I've never put so much in before, give me some advice on if I'm doing ok for diologue as well as the entire story. /

Background:

Humans had their first encounter with Vororlokas, or Vampires about 8 years ago in 2102. The First War as it was known as lasted for five long years, tides turning many times. Until the fighting was finaly broken on the Planet Of Yogoon. Officially the humans won but both sides had to agree not to fight, the death toll of the war was staggering over half the gross human population died and roughly third of the vampire gross population. The peace was surprisingly good, both races traded knowledge and history as well as science and technology. Both Kindered and Terran reproduce the exactly same way as well. However most sane people keep away from Vampires out of natural fear, vampires like to feed on humans more then any-other warm-blooded animal, if they have a choice, because the human's genetic material has the sightest variation to the vampire's, giving Terran's blood a more enhancing growth and flavor then any other animal they have encountered. I have heard from other Kindered that vampires only mate with what we call a soul-mates: explaining why there are so fewer vampires then humans. Every ten years, however, you will hear that a vampire and human love each other. They do not last long after they are known because the government hunts down the couple and whatever child they may have conceived and kill them. If one escapes they will usually kill themselves instead of living the rest of their lives without their mate. It is sad, really, sometimes couples that are able to cover-up their affairs about 50 of the time the vampiric spouse kills the Human one, unable to control their impulses in a vulnerable situation, such as the unguarded, exposed neck. Then after the deed, the Vampire throws themselves into the sun, shamed that they killed their soul-mate. Couples that manage to keep hidden and avoid hurting their spouse have children, either full Terran or full Kindered. But sometimes, just sometimes, the offspring is born half vampire, half human. All that is known is that there are occasional "Half-breeds". Not much else is known because couples are usually exposed when they have a half-breed offspring, somehow they are exposed but none are sure how they are exposed. Kindered have such a high body temp., 120 degrees, and any extra heat would overheat the body, thus the light of the sun literally burns the naked flesh, but special cooling garments can fend off the sun's rays for a while at least.

...On the planet of Tein there is a boarding school for vampires and human an example of the two races co-existence...

The Hair Apparent By Josh T.

Chapter 1 : The New Student

"Hi my name is Valcan" I said cheerfully, extending my hand to the new student in the boarding school. She was a Vororlokas, it is a variant term of Latin meaning vampire. She was very pretty, she had pale skin that seemed to glow, her raven hair was long, but straight and thin, going down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Her eyes were soft, they looked like they couldn't tell a lie, but I knew better then to let my guard down. Then why was I so friendly, I couldn't figure it out. It might just be her, she just looked so innocent.

"Hello, my name is Malissa," She said, accepting my hand and shaking it.

She smiled and blushed a little, saying, "I'm surprised, I got the impression that no one here would give me the time of day."

"Well...I know what it's like to not be accepted at first," I told her reluctantly,  
"I don't understand, you look human" She said looking genuinely confused.  
"Appearances can be deceiving" I said leaning closer to her from across the table and lifting my upper lip and revealing my small fangs.  
"Oh, half-breed?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I prefer hybrid" I told her, with a little more edge to the answer then I wanted.

"I'd get used to hearing crickets. I've been here for a few months and only have a small group of people I would call friends." I said.  
"Thanks for the advice," she told me with a despairing tone in her voice. We were at lunch and I continued eating for a few minutes until she said,

"Would you mind, pairing up with me? In a dorm." She asked /Author note: Yes, Co-ed Dorms

"Sure, that wouldn't bother me none, it was kinda getting lonely having a room to myself," I replied excitedly.

"Great ! How about when your finished eating, you can help me with my bags?" She asked, excited too.

"Sure. I'm pretty much finished now" I told her, I got up and walked a few paces to the nearest trash can and put my styrofoam tray in it.  
"So...where are your bags?" I asked, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"This way," she said very happily and started to skip to the main office. Free-spirit much I thought to myself.

/

I followed her to the main office, she walked up to the person at the reception desk.

"Student number 17095, Malissa Strof" she said "Baggage?" she asked.

"Ok..." The man said getting up lethargically, obviously not in a hurry. He back a few seconds later with a cart with 3 suitcases and 2 bags. "Bunking with?" He said with a lethargic tone in his voice matching his actions. "Student number 17055, Valcan Herot," I said with confidence. After a few seconds of ferrous typing he said,

"Ok, your clear miss."

I grabbed the 2 bags and put them under my arms and grabbed 2 suitcases by the handles and waited for her to get the last suitcase. After she got the suitcase we started walking towards the dorms.  
"So what classes are you taking?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"Human History, Algebra, Vampire History, Vampiric Lore, and Vampire Languages," I listed off for her.

"WOW!" She yelled so loud I almost dropped what I was carrying to cover my ears. It wasn't really that loud but she was close to me and the acute hearing that comes with vampire heritage did not help.

"I'm sorry," She said with sincerity "It's just that I have those classes in that order" she continued.

"That is cause for wow, but please, tone it down next time," I asked with heart.

"Ok" She replied.

"At least we could be study partners, and we don't even have to leave the dorm room," She said with enthusiasm, and a smile.

"Yes, that's true" I stated

"Thats very good for me, I kinda have trouble with schoolwork to begin with not to mention being 3 months behind," she said.  
"I doubt that all the teachers would make you make all that work," I said, trying to reassure her

"I really hope you are right" she replied nervously.

We walked in a sort of awkward silence until the dorm was about 20 paces away, "Here we are, home" I said.

"Not home away from home?" She asked.

"The only family that I knew was my mom and dad. Both were killed in the first Vampiric War. But they were not KIA, they were prisoners of war, and were tortured to death for military information which they did not have. It's was 1 year ago today." I explained painfully.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you" She apologized, I could tell she was regretting what she asked.

"It did not upset me, but it hurt, probably because I haven't told anyone except for you, just now" I said, trying to get her to cheer up, she looked , and felt much better when she was happy then sad.

"So... How is your family?" I asked trying to change the direction of the subject.  
"They're fine, Mom and Dad working hard, as is my older brother" she said, seeming to be in a better mood with the change.

"What do they do?" I asked trying to sound more happy.

"All of them:Mom, Dad and Brother, work as scientist for the military. But they keep what they work on secret." She told me.

"Why work for the military, the First War is over?" I asked, surprised.

"Well... I know how this sounds but, 'Better safe then sorry.'" She replied.

I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"Fancy meeting you here Valcan" an all too familiar voice said. I looked up and saw John Berk and his gang of 3 following him. He was part of the 'in' crowd. Blond, blue-eyed, muscular, and tanned. Ever girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be like him. Cool, smooth, and confident. Not to mention, arrogant, an asshole and very snobby. Ever since I got here, it's been John's mission in life to make mine hell. "And I've seen you found a roommate, or perhaps a girlfriend," John said, sizing Malissia up, his friends behind him started to snicker and mumble. "She's a vorvor, isn't she, probably a new student too. Ha, Not a bad choice Valcan, nice piece of ass," John said with contempt.

I sighed and set Malissia's stuff to the side of the hall. "You better apologize, or you might find yourself on your knees with two broken legs this time, " I said with barely held back furry. "I may not be a pure blood vampire but I'm more of a match for a piece of human trash like you," I said with the same furry as before

"What, no blood drinking threat?" He asked trying to redeem himself.

"Why would I want to drink your thin, weak blood?" I asked with mock surprise. John eyed me spitefully.

"We don't have time for you, vampire half-breed trash. Your kind especially deserve to burn in hell for your very existence is blasphemous." John said, walking away, his gang behind him. That last part of his statement hurt me more then I would ever admit to myself, let alone anyone else.

"I'm surprise that he just walked away from you like that. I mean he had numbers on his side" She said

"He knows better then to rely on numbers, he knows I would gun for him and he would have just few seconds before his gang would be able to pull me off, then again, all I need is a few seconds to get a few mortal wounds on him." I explained to her.

"Anyways... that is the dormroom" I said pointing to the door that John and his gang had been standing.

I picked up Malissia's stuff and walked over to the voice command near the door.

"_Yana visqu cahga," _I said into the voice box, the door slid to the right side into the wall. We walked into the dormroom. All my decorations were on my bed. Awell I was planning on redecorating anyway, I said to my self.

It did not take long for me to decorate my half of the room. She took longer, "_Yana visqu cahga"_ She said to me, trying to lift a poster higher then she could reach "Remember the promise" She translated.

"Is their a symbolic meaning behind those words?" She asked shyly.

"Yes there is," I told her taking the poster from her gentle and lifting it higher then she could and placing it there.

"Thanks..." She said, "What dose it mean, what promise?" She asked.

"After my parents died," I winced but continued "I made a promise to them, to their memory. That I would never stop looking..."

"Looking for what," She interrupted me.

"My...no, I... maybe later, k?" I asked.

To my great surprise she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"When your are ready," She whispered, squeezing me tight, I returned the favor and hugged her back. The five minute buzzer sounded for us to get to class. We moved away from each other.

"Time for Vampiric Lore," I said, she smiled and grabbed her bag and we left for class.

The class started to learn how important family and lineage was to vampires. The entire class consisted of full blooded vampire and me, a half-breed. I felt more out of place then in any other class. Everyone gave me sneers and nasty looks, all except for Malissia. She was seated diagonally from me, I could not stop looking at her, or stop thinking about her, it was very strange for me because I never fixated myself on someone like I did her. I almost missed the project the teacher assigned to us: The class was to spit into pairs and study a famous lineage of vampires and give an oral report to the class in a month. Malissia turned to me and asked "Partners?"

"Partners" I replied. The buzzer rang ending the class, but me, Malissia and half the class stayed rooted in their seats, Vampiric Languages was the next class, the same teacher and the same room as Vampiric Lores. An hour in a half later the buzzer sounded the end of the school day. Me and Malissia walked back to the dorms.

"So... You got any ideas for a famous lineage," I asked lazily.

"Yes I do" She said triumphantly "My Own!" She exclaimed and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"I can trace my lineage back to the first military scientist" She said proudly

"Perfect" I said my voice back to normal. We got to the dorm soon later.

"Do you want to change the code?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no.  
"No, its fine if you want to keep it the same." She told me.

"_Yana visqu cahga_" She said to the voice box, the door slid silently open.

About an hour passes, it was 5:48, near dinner time. Malissia got up and went to the door to head to the cafeteria and asked

"You coming?"

"No, I'm not hungry, you go on ahead," I said.

"Ok, suit your self." She said and opened the door and walked out.

I sat on my bed, listening to her foot steps echo down the hall until they disappered. My fangs felt like they were going to fall out of my head. I needed blood. I could dicipline myself to not drink blood half as much as I needed to, but still I was a slave to The Thirst. I poured a glass of pig's blood. It was forbidden to any with vampiric heritage to take blood without consent, with the exception of animal's blood. However the school provided the blood needed to sustain ,those who needed it, for a month. I laid on the bed and fell asleep at about 6:30.

/

I woke up later. It was dark but I could clearly see Malissia ,in full night gown, straddling my chest. Her face, inches from mine.

"I'm thirsty," she said, it reminded me of a child.

"Can I drink from you?" She asked completely normal.

"Ahh...What about the bottle of blood?" I asked nervously.

"That dose not taste good, besides I hear hybrid blood tastes the best" she complained. I thought quickly, but found no alternative.

"Yes, you can," I said, defeated "But no more the necessary please,' I said

"Of coarse not" She said smiling. I turned my head to the right and pulled on the cuff of my shirt, exposing my neck even more. She leaned her face closer to mine, I closed my eyes and felt her extended fangs sink slowly into my neck, I felt my blood getting drunk from my body, but it still felt pleasurable. About 5 seconds she took her fangs from my neck.

She whispered into my ear,"Thank you." She got off me and went back to her bed and fell asleep, I did too shortly after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Meadow

I woke up at 8:30 the next morning, it was one of the seven days I wanted to come. No school, no classes at least, still had to stay on school grounds. It wasn't too bad the school campus extended twice it's normal size from 2 by 2 mile to 4 by 4 mile. Which any other day would normally be off campus, but today I was free, for the most part.

I got up and went into my closet and changed. After I changed into a black t-shirt, black jeans and a gray trenchcoat I stepped out of the closet. Malissia was still sleeping so I let her sleep. She looked troubled but I decided to let her sleep. I went out to the Mess Hall, or lunchroom. I looked around, only about 20 people of about 500 in the school were in the Hall eating, hanging out, or doing nothing.

"well, well well, if it isn't the half-breed," John's voice said. I didn't even try to look for him and started to leave the Hall.

"Hey, what's that?" I heard John say. I broke into a job. I heard pursuing footsteps. I started to sprint, the footsteps grew louder, I risked a glance behind me. I saw John and 2 of his cronies following me, but where was the third? I got my answer soon. As I rounded a corner I ran face first into the fist of John's 3rd lackey. I fell flat on my back and the wind was knocked out of me, and blacked out for a second. When I woke all of John's gang were pinning me down. I tried to escape but I could not summon my strength. Even with my vampiric heritage tapped into, I would not be able to break their grip, so I didn't even try. John moved my head to the right and saw the fang marks on my neck.

"Oh! I see. You move quick don't you, you 2 are already lovers, aren't you," He said

"No we aren't lovers!" I snapped infuriated.  
"Is that so... I thought that vampires only drink the blood of their lovers from the neck," John said. For one time in his life, John was right, I stayed silent.

"Ha I knew I was right. So how was the sex?" John asked amused

"You bastard!" I yelled at him

"Don't get so worked up, I'm just trying to see if I want a piece too," John said even more amused.

"If you touch her I will rip your throat out!!" I almost screamed, trying to break his gang's grip on me. John's foot was the last thing I remember before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Valcan!" I heard in the darkness, at a distance. "Valcan!" I started to see light "Valcan, wake up" I heard a frantic voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Malissia kneeling over me.

"Valcan, are you ok?" She asked franticly.

"Don't answer that, what happened?" She asked, trying to calm herself down. I propped myself on my elbows lifting the upper half of my body.

"I was attacked by John's gang. John must have seen my wound," I explained to her.

"Your wounded, where?... oh...OH, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she said her head hung low. "Don't say that" I pleaded "It's my fault for not covering it up more," I said, trying to convince her.

"Are you sure..."she said, on the verge of convinced.

"Of coarse I am" I assured.

"Ok..." She said giving up. I got up and helped her up. "I'd like to show you somewhere, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Sure, but where?" She asked. I smiled.

"It's a surprise" I said with a small chuckle.

I led her outside. She had to wear special clothing that generated cold, so that her blood wouldn't literally start boiling. The average body temp. for a vampire is 120 degrees, special chemicals in her heart that circulated these chemicals to the blood cells prevented the blood from boiling until the body was heated to about 140 degrees. That is when the blood starts to boil and blood cells die, in a hour a vampire running a temperature would die. I walked her to the front of the school fence.

"This will be easier if I carry you," I said, she looked at me and nodded. I swept her legs from under her and held her by her back and the bend in the back in her knees. She held on with her arms around my neck. I concentrated hard. Calling on my vampiric heritage, I felt the power of the vampire flow into my body. I used my discipline and directed my enhancing power into my legs... I heard Malissia scream as I leaped off the ground until I landed on the top of a school lamp post 20 feet in the air.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed gasping for air.

"It's something I learned to do myself. To direct the enhancing power of my vampiric heritage to a specific limb or 2. So that those parts of my body get almost all the enhancing power instead of having it disperse through out my body like normal. In this case, now I can jump about 20 feet in the air stationary and about 40 feet running. This won't take long to get to where we want to go. So enjoy the ride and don't scream in my ear too loud," I said. I bend my legs and jumped to another lamp and another, until I was almost running across the lamp lights. I jumped down from the last light and ran across the top of the school's wooden fence. I saw her looking at my feet running along the fence. Her eyes were wide with amazement at my balance.

It took us about 5 minutes of running on the lights, fences and tree limbs to get to where we wanted to go. I jumped down from the last tree limb to the ground. I landed on one knee, and let her down.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" she asked when I did not get up after a second.

"I...I'm fine... I've just never carried an extra 130 pounds before," I got up "Just needed to catch my breath," I assured her. I pointed to the clearing in the trees

"That is our destination," I said. Malissia dropped to her knees

"Mistress Luna, goddess of beauty, forgive us for we trespass in your personal garden," Malissia praised as she gazed at the quarter mile diameter clearing filled with all kinds of common and exotic flowers. The light passed over this place and made it look heavenly. Even if you could find a blade of grass in the field it would have blended perfectly in the over all beauty of this place.

"Yes" I said, "Yes this is worthy of Mistress Luna's garden" I said smiling. I offered my hand to Malissia and pulled her up.

She jumped on me, wrapping her legs and arms around me. I was so surprised I lost my balance and I fell on my back and we started to roll down the steep hill leading down to the flowers. We both laughed and giggled as we took a little tumble down the hill, our arms entwined. We were still together when we reached the bottom of the hill, she was on top of me. She smiled and leaned her head down and kissed me. I wanted it to stay this way. Even if I lived for eternity, it would not be bad if she was by my side. I didn't know how but I knew, deep down inside and the very bottom of my soul. I knew she was thinking the same thing.

After what seemed like an eternity in heaven. I moved my head away,

"Please excuse me, I have something I must tend to." I said, she nodded. I got up and walked to the center of the meadow, I fell to my knees and started praying for my parents, that they could find each other and be happy in paradise. After a few minutes of paying my respects. I got up and turned to find Malissia standing a few steps away, she walked over to me and fell against me and she let her barely held back tears flow, I embraced her.

"I don't know what I would do if my family died," She said sobbing into my chest. I patted her head with my hand gently,

"Now you know why I have to stay at the school, I have no where to go. I do not know any of my relatives." I told her.

"I don't know how you bear it," She said.

"There there now" I said, " Shhhhh, Calm down," I said softly trying to soothe her. She looked up, at least she had stopped crying.

"You hungry," I said trying almost desperately to change the subject. She nodded.

"How about we go back to school and get a bite to eat?" I suggested, she smiled a little and nodded. I swept her off her feet again. "Can we come here again?" She asked when we reached the top of the hill we tumbled down.

"Yes we can if you want," I told her.

"That would be nice, to come here again," She said seemingly in the distance

"Ok then." I replied. I let my vampiric power wash over me and focused it to my legs. I lept on to a tree limb and started to leap form limb to limb all, from limb to fence and from fence to street lamp. All the way back to school. After I leaped down from the last light, I let her down, and a few seconds later I stood up.

"Why do you pray for your parents in the meadow?" she asked.

I smiled a little "I do not remember much from my childhood but one thing I do remember is how much mom and dad loved each other. The meadow reminds me of how large and how beautiful their love was, even though I did not under stand the beautiful part until I was older. I explained to her. It was about 12:30.

"So, lets go inside get something to eat, k?" I asked light-heartily. She smiled and nodded, and we both walked towards the Mess Hall.

It took us an hour to eat our chosen lunch. I had a piece of stake and a small salad, she had chicken Alfredo and broccoli. When we were done we walked towards the dormrooms.

"When is the parent-teacher gathering?" She asked out of the blue.

"Tomorrow I think, why?" I asked, kinda confused.

"Maybe after my mom, dad and brother meet my teacher they could meet you," She said. I should have known, how could I be so stupid I said to myself.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," I said

"Why?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Well I'm not sure how your parent would react, if they found out that their daughter was dating a half-breed. Also given your lineage is well known. I don't know how they would react if their blood line was threatened to be weakened by me," I explained to her.

"Oh, I don't think that they would be that mad," She said trying to reassure me.

' I don't know... I've known of somethings vampires have done in the name of a bloodline, many were worst then killing a hybrid," I explained farther. She continued to try to explain to me not to worry saying that they are not that crazy. But I was not convinced, still nervous.

We both reached the dormroom without seeing almost anyone, it was strange. We both entered the dormroom. She sat on her bed, I stood standing thinking. I lifted my arm and touched the left side of my neck and felt the fang marks.

"Somethings on your mind isn't it," She said siting cross-legged on her bed, looking up at me.

"Why did you bite my neck?" I asked, I let my arm fall.

"Were you really thirsty or was it something else?" I asked.  
"It was something else, because... because... because I love you!" She exclaimed, she leaped from the bed and fell against me, hugging me tight.

"I love you so much, I never want to let you go. I don't know what I would do if we were parted," She said, she started to cry.

"I love you too," I said putting all my soul into those four words.

"I'd do anything for you, I would even go to hell with you and back. I would die, just so you would not hurt for a moment," I told her. After a few minutes she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well... I bit you mostly because I loved you," She said playfully.

"Still thirsty?" I asked, she was still smiling and nodded. I lowered myself to one knee and tilted my head to the right. She put one hand on the side of my head, like I would ever move my head back to block her from biting me, and one hand on my shoulder. She leaned over to my heck and I closed my eyes, her fangs pierced the soft flesh of my neck and she drunk deeply. I started to feel dizzy, light-headed. She took her fangs from my neck and whispered

"Sleep now my love." My eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep on the floor of our dormroom.

/

I woke up and looked around but did not find Malissa. I got up and looked at the time 8:31, I had slept for about 7 hours. I felt my neck and looked at my hand. No blood. At least she had cleaned the bite this time. I suddenly felt horrible, I grabbed the butcher's knife from under my bed's mattress. If the Admin found out I had it, they would skin me alive. I put it in a large pocket inside my trechcoat and opened the door to the hall. I saw John's gang gathered around a corner and a women's voice saying,

"Stay back" in a frightened voice, it was Malissia's voice. I pulled out my knife and ran at the group. I jumped and slammed into the back of one of the members of the group and he body his the wall with a hard _thud_. I looked around me, Malissia was in the corner but now I was in between her and John's gang. "Where the fuck you come from?!" John Exclaimed, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Back off John, or I swear the only way you're walking away from this is with one or two limbs missing on all of you." I threatened, furry in my eyes, my teeth barred.

"Let's go" John said, one of John's lackeys picked up the person I kicked in the back.

I turned towards Malissia when I knew they were gone. Her eyes were huge staring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thanks to you," she said gratefully.

"Let's get back to the dormroom, if the Admin catch me with this," I gestured to the knife 'They'll kill me," I said

"Right" She said with a nod.

"Thank you," She said when we were safely in the dormroom, she leaned against me softly and I hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me.

"I was wondering," I said, "Can I drink from you?" I asked, almost whispering

"Yes, yes you can" She said and smiled.

She leaned back and tilted her head to the left. I felt my fangs extend an inch. I leaned close to her, her light perfume was intoxicating, and started to softly kiss her neck, it was so soft. I opened my mouth and hesitated, but continued. I moved even closer to her, and sunk my fangs into her soft, soft neck. I felt blood start to pool up and I started to drink her blood, very slowly, she started to moan. After what seemed like an eternity but was actually closer to 7 seconds. I took my fangs out of her neck. She felt limp in my arms, but still smiled. I set her down on her bed and cleaned the blood form around her neck. I licked my lips to clean the blood off them, her blood was nice, sweet and innocent. That was the first time I ever drank blood that wasn't an animal's blood. I decided to go to bed and fell fast asleep.

/

I was woken up by Malissa saying my name softly in my ear. I sat up in my bed. She was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I woke you up early because I have something I need to tell you," She said, she looked like she was building the confidence to say what she was about to say.

"What is it?" I asked intently interested.

She sighed and cleared her mind "My name isn't really Malissia, it's Cristina Linkess," She said

I froze instantly...

"Linkess... as in the Vampire Queen Linkess?"I asked with amazement, wishing it was just coincidence. "Yes," was her simple reply.

"How are you related?" I asked jaw already dropped

"She's my mother" She said, whispering.

"MOTHER" I said loudly, louder then I wanted it to be. My eyes bulging from my head, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"So is this the part where the Queen's Guard comes in, and takes me to the deepest darkest depths of her majesty's dungeons where unspeakable torturers are committed," I said despairingly, Cristina started to cry, I felt horrible. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted," I told her.

"But you didn't she said sniffling. "My mother is coming to the parent-teacher gathering, but she is coming under a different identity," She divulged to me.

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"That we are Bonded and that you know our real identity," She said bluntly

"Not sure that is a good idea, remember what I said about bloodlines, multiply that by about 100 and you might come close to the Queen's direct bloodline," I said, trying to convince her.

"And you think lying to the Queen is a good idea?" She asked, questioningly.

"You have a very good point," I conceded.

"Right about now I'm fearing for my life," I informed her.

"She wouldn't kill my lover, I'm sure of it," She said with confidence.

"I really hope your right, because if not. I'm in deep deep shit," I said with dread.

/

I could not concentrate on schoolwork. I was to preoccupied with the thought of the parent-teacher gathering. Of what might happen if I screwed up somehow. Thinking about what would happen if I broke Cristina's heart, I was not sure why I was thinking that, I would never do that. I still had visions of the Queen's guard chasing me down the school halls, I shuddered.

Cristina didn't have to say it. But I knew I could never reveal her real identity. Her mother mush have wanted her to grow up away from the politics of the royal court. She must have also done it to protect Cristina from what dangers might have awaited her. The Queen need not worry about the second part, I thought, I would do all in my power to protect Cristina from anything.

The class sessions went by painfully slow today. I strangely enough, thought of pass gatherings, so lonely. But now that I had something to do in this one, I almost did not want this one to come. The buzzer sounded the end of the last class, 3:00, just 3 hours until the parents should start to arrive. I suggested to Cristina that we should get a snack. We both got a leg of fried chicken and we decided to eat and walk. We strolled towards the dorms. We were finished with the chicken when we got to the dormroom. She started to study for our algebra test, I started working on homework from Vampire History. We worked mostly in silence , only breaking it to ask a school related question. It was about 5:30 when we finished. We got dressed for the gathering. I wore something simple yet good looking, at least Cristina thought so. A black, long sleeve shirt and black dress shoes and socks, black slacks, with a dark trenchcoat . Cristina wore a eloquent black dress that went down to her ankles that seemed to sparkle like thousand tiny mirrors in the sun. She wore her hair up in a complicated ball. Her skin seemed to glow more brightly then before. My heart skipped a beat or 2 when I saw her.

"Words alone can't describe how beautiful you are," I complemented her. She blushed

"You look pretty sharp yourself." She said, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Don't worry, I'm sure mom will like you," Cristina tried to consul me.

"Easy for you to say, you're not about to be scrutinized by the Vampiric Queen," I said nervously.

"Now your over-reacting" She said, incredulously.

" Fit for a princess," I said with a smile as I looked her over again. She blushed deep red and turned from me to compose herself.

"Thank you," She said with a small laugh.

"Shall we," I said extending my hand, palm up, to the door. She smiled and made our way to the Mess Hall.

/Author Note: Sorry for the chapter being so long, if that was a problem. But I pretty much had it planned out until this point. Now I'll be working straight from my head./


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Gathering

We made our way to the gathering in the Mess hall. On the walls were hand-made posters, of all kinds of colors showing the way to the Mess Hall. The parent-teacher gathering is a semi-annual gathering of student, teachers and parents, it is not only for teachers to meet the parents but for the parents to meet the students, see how they've been and who their friends are and meet the friend's parents. It is also a dance, parents, teachers, everyone was invited. This is the first time I ever attended this event, because I knew my parents were never coming and I did not have that many friends. I also got enough of my teachers at class to have any desire to see them outside of the class.

But now I was going to the Gathering, not only was I going, but I was going with the Queen's daughter and, meeting the Queen herself, a very rare honor, but it is also said that it is an honor to be personally tortured by her too. That is an honor I really don't want, but I am not sure that I can be composed. I hope so or else... I shuddered.

"Are you ok?" Cristina asked.

"I'm... as ok as can be expected," I told her.

"I guess that is good enough, all things considering," She said, with some understanding. We continued to walk on down the main hall towards the Mess Hall.

The Hall was completely different, Posters welcoming the parents were hanging from the walls, and pillars that held up the roof. Their were also thick tapestries as well hanging from the walls, almost every student was in the hall, either dancing a little or sitting at one of the tables. The Hall was almost divided into 3 broad sections on the far left towards the main hallway was a seating sections with chairs and tables set up. The section in the middle was a kind of buffer zone between the seating area and the dance floor. In the center of this 'zone' was a long table with refreshments, this is where the students, teachers and parents met as well as serving as a loitering area. To the far right of the Hall was the dance floor a wall of folded up tables served as a wall between dancers and new people coming into the Hall, the main entrance lead to the hall, but if people stayed on their side of the wall, things should be fine.

Most of the people were sitting in the chairs near the tables, waiting for the parents to arrive. They were arriving but I'd give it half an hour before all the intended parents showed up. Fortunately for me her mom wasn't their yet.

"Shall we sit," I offered, Cristina looked around one last time before sighing and sat down with me.

"Just a minute, I'll go get drinks, what do you want?" I asked her.

"How about some fruit punch please," She asked politely.

"You don't have to be completely polite all the time, I'm sure that we will see your mom," I tried to reassure her. Her eyes widen, I knew what that meant, I'm boned I thought, she's right behind me, I sighed inside and turned. I saw another women standing near me, she was about 15, she was a vampire, I could tell despite all the make-up to try to cover the evidence to the contrary, she wore a black silk dress that went down to her ankles, she had long black hair just like Cristina. Cristina jumped up and ran up to the women and hugged her tightly.

"I'd thought you wouldn't make it Salina!" I heard Cristina say.

"You thought I'd miss this?" Salina said amazed, "Not on your life." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Who's your friend?" I heard Salina ask.

"This is Valcan Herot, he's... a friend. Valcan, this is Salina," Cristina said introducing us, even I could tell that she was holding back something, I'm sure that Salina would at least be suspicious.

"Hi Valcan, this is your human custom right?" she asked, and extended her hand.

"Yes, but... awww never mind," I said accepting her hand and shaking it slightly.

"I'm sure I would mind," I heard a mature women's voice behind me, Shit I thought, now I'm boned.

"Oh... Hi mom," I heard them both say in unison, great, double boned, sisters. I turned and saw What looked like Cristina 10 years older. She still had the same long raven hair, a little thicker then Cristina's and her eyes as striking as Cristina's.

"You were talking about human customs, I think that you were about to say that they aren't your race's customs," I heard the queen herself say to me. I hesitated,

"Well..."

Shit I thought to myself, I need to say something, I think she would see through a lie so I decided to tell the truth.

"They aren't my customs because I'm not human," I confessed. Salina looked confused, her mother however knew exactly what I was. After a few moments Salina's face looked astonished as she realized I was a hybrid.

"You make... interesting friends Malissa," I heard Cristina's mother say to Cristina.

"Well, he's the only one in this blasted place that would be my friend, I was eye-candy or another notch on someone's belt to everyone else but Valcan, he was different, he was friendlily. As in a friend," Cristina attempted to convince her mother, I doubt it would fly, I could hear that something was being held back and was certain that her mom of all people would know it.

"Is their something you're not telling me Malissa?" I heard her mom asked, Oh Shit, Oh Shit!, OH SHIT!, I thought, I might have thought she would have been a little more subtle then that but I guess not. This is it, This is it, game over, Game over man, GAME OVER MAN! My senses, nerves, and common sense all were was screaming at me to run, run your ass off. I was going crazy, soon enough I was screwed, her mom would take pleasure in ripping me limb from limb.

"Whats that on your neck Malissa!" I heard Salina exclaiming and pointing at her neck. Fuck, Fuck FUCK, FUCK! This is it, my life is going to be over in a few moments. I was surprised that my face was composed because inside I was going insane about to pull my hair out. Cristina's mother walked over to her and examined her neck, OH FUCK, OH SHIT, FUCK FUCK FUCK, All over man, this is it I'm dead, I shook my head on the inside. What was really amazing I was blank, my face betrayed no emotion.

"Malissa," I heard Cristina's mother steaming, "Lets go have some privacy, you too Valcan," She said the last word with utter utter hatred. This is it, I'm going to die, and whats more crazy, I was walking to it without any emotion on my face. I started to wonder why that was. I had a realization as we walked to my and Cristina's dorm, I was so composed on my face because Cristina was worth it, no matter how much longer I had, every second with Cristina was worth dying. I kept myself calm inside and outside.

We walked into our dorm, it was kinda crowded. With 4 people. I sat on my bed, Cristina sitting next to me. Her mother standing in front of her, Salina standing near the door.

"Malissa tell me the whole truth," The Queen commanded.

"Mom you don't have to call me Malissa, Valcan knows who I really am!" Cristina exclaimed.

"WHAT!!" Her mother screamed louder then I ever heard I had to cover my ears.

"He knows I'm Cristina and he knows that you are the Queen," She said, the last word was barely a whisper. The Queen launched herself at Cristina and was about to slap her. Cristina closed her eyes, Salina looked away and her mother was blind with rage. I stood up and grabbed the Queen's wrist. Everyone Froze for an instant. Salina stood, her jaw hit the floor, Cristina eyes were wide with shock, and The Queen was staring at me with unconstrained hatred and furry, my face was completely devoid of emotion or need, except for the need to protect Cristina. I pushed the Queen's hand away from Cristina and wrapped my arms around Cristina and held her close. Her face was still one of amazement.

"I wont let you hurt Cristina no matter who you are, not as long as I breath," I said defiantly. I shut out all my senses, all told me to run, to leave Cristina behind and survive. Everyone stopped moving for a few seconds, unable to grasp what just happened, I barely knew what I had just done.

The Queen started to laugh, "Just like your father," I heard her say, I turned around facing Cristina's mother but still in front of Cristina.

"What do you mean?" I asked fiercely.

"I knew your daddy, intimately," I looked at her dumbfounded, I knew exactly what she meant but I did not know what to think.

"My father knew you?" I asked astonished.

"Yes he did, he was my bodyguard and started the Queen's Guard,"She explained to me, The Queen , explaining to me.

"If he had only give up that human bitch, I would have given him anything, everything. If he would stay with me, but no, he had to love that Human," She said with utter contempt.

"You were jealous of my mother, a human?" I asked slowly trying to digest all this information.

"Yes I was jealous of her, I would have exchanged our places if only to have your father's love," She said desperately.

"Your father did the exact same thing for your mother, as you did for Cristina. I incapacitated your father first and killed his irreplaceable human slowly and painfully. I enjoyed every minute of it. I looked at her with complete and utter hate. She had killed my mom and dad, torture them, and covered it up as a POW interrogation gone too far. I could not believe it. I slumped to my knees. And bowed my head. I was crying, for the first time sense I heard my parents died.

"Cristina knew it all too," She said laughing. I turned my head quickly to Cristina, she was sitting on the bed still, he head bowed. I saw tears streaming off her face.

**Author Note: Wow, what a roller coaster ride, won't you agree. Please review tell me what you liked and didn't. Tell me if you want me to continue, Sorry brunette-in-black, is it still a badly planed soap opera. If it is I'm truly sorry. And deserve what ever negative ****review you might give.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love, Blood and Tears

"Tell me it isn't true," I said to Cristina.

"Please... Tell me it's not true," I begged her. She was still crying, I could not see it, but I could tell. She cupped her hands and buried them in her face.

"I...I knew that she had killed her love, but...I swear that if I knew he was your dad. I wouldn't hesitate to tell you the truth," She said to me, looking up at me, her hands not in her face anymore, her face was streaming with tears, her eyes blurry with the tears, I could tell she meant it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I need some space," I told her. Her mother looked pleased with herself.

"You see what their family dose, they make you love them and then break your heart," She said to Cristina. Cristina gave her mother a look of death as I started to walk out of the dorms, Salina blocking my way

"My sister wants a word with you," She stated matter-of-factly.

"No!" I heard Cristina screamed, "Don't leave me please!" She fell against me holding me tight. I could tell she was stronger then me now and I would not be able to escape. I stood there, rooted in place, unable to look at Cristina.

"I'm not going to leave you, I just need to get some air," I told her sluggishly.

"Are you going to listen to his lies?" the Queen asked Cristina.

"He's not lying!" Cristina screamed at her mom. Her mom rushed up to Cristina and wrapped her long fingers around Cristina's neck, slamming her into the wall in the possess, and lifting her up.

"Don't you yell at me you..." Cristina's mother started to scold her, when I slammed into her side, smashing her into the wall and leaving a dent.

"Run!" I yelled to Cristina. In an instant Salina was standing in front of me, she slammed her small fist into my gut. I keeled over and gasped for breath that she had knocked out of me. I could tell I was bleeding. Salina's punch had broke my skin. Just as I thought that Salina reached to my neck and picked me up. I was bleeding on the dormroom's floor. Cristina's mother got up from her back she had been laying on slowly, Salina lowered me to my knees. This was it, I thought to my self, Their going to kill me, I wonder how? I asked myself, wondering still why I asked the question. Salina bared her fangs, I could tell that Cristina's mom was doing the same behind me.

"I'll take the right," I heard the Queen say.

"I take left then," Salina snarled.

I felt both pairs of hands on my shoulders and 2 hands on my face, covering my ears, probably to make sure I don't move. I was completely paralyzed, my feet were rooted to the floor. I could almost feel them lean close to me, and both, bit me at the same time. I could not say that it didn't feel like the second best experience in my life, the first being every time Cristina drank from me, it was pleasurable to say the least. However I knew that such pleasure has it's price, I grew weaker and weaker with every second that passed with them drinking from me. I blacked out but could still hear and feel what was happening around me. I felt the left side of my neck get the fangs ripped out of my neck, not intentional I thought. The subsequent thud against the wall of my dormroom wall, confirmed my suspicions. I heard a screech from my right side that made me wonder if I could hear anything out of that ear again. I felt the fangs embedded in my neck get ripped across my neck. The feeling did not last long but it felt like I was getting my throat slit, except I wasn't dead...Yet. I heard a clash of glass and felt my body moving, I guessed I was being carried out of the window. I felt like I was flying, the wind in my hear and my face feeling the rush of the wind against my face. I was vaguely aware of the arm draped across my gut. I was much too weak, from the lost of blood, to move my body or even open my eyes. I lapsed into unconsciousness.

When I had awaken I was laying on the grassy ground, my neck felt like it was ripped open but not bleeding at least. My head was laying on something soft., my legs were outstretched. I tried to open my eyes, but failed. I felt completely drained, but tried to move, a finger, anything to show I was alive. I was finally able to move my head to the other side after allot of effort. It was enough though,

"Oh, your awake," Cristina observed. I forced my eyes open. I was laying in Cristina's lap, her pretty face smiling up at me.

"You should rest, you're still pretty weak," She said softly. She seemed to read my mind.

"You need blood," she said, "I know, I don't have a bottle of blood but I'm full," She lifted my head slightly, I winced from the pain but she did not noticed. She lowered her left arm and slid her long sleeve shirt up, exposing the bare skin of her wrist. She lifted her arm up to my mouth, I didn't want to. But I knew that if I didn't I would not last long. I moved my head towards her arm, ignoring the pain, I opened my mouth and bit down on her soft skin. I drank her blood slowly. I drunk for at least 30 seconds. She took her arm from my mouth. I laid my head back on her lap, "Sleep well my love," She said before I fell back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, it was night. I must have slept through the rest of the night and all day. Cristina was still with me, I was still laying in her lap, she was sleeping. I looked around, we were sitting in the meadow, the meadow looked just as well at night as it did during the day. I got up, paying careful attention not to wake Cristina up. I stood up and took a better look at my surroundings, We were under the one tree in the center of the meadow. Cristina stirred and opened her eyes, she was startled to see me up and about.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep about 12 noon," She started to say.

"Don't worry about it, you have done allot for me already, I don't even deserve your kindness," I said looking away from her in shame.

"Don't say that, you are worth it, you deserve it more than anyone I know," She said a little annoyed.

"I'm surprised," I heard a unmistakable voice say. "It took me so long to find this place," the Queen said. I turn towards the voice, she was standing on the top of the hill towards where I had taken Cristina the first time. She started to walk down the hill, slow and deliberate, talking as she went.

"Well well well, I finally found you two, it took me a day in a half but I found you," She said. I noticed she had a rapier in her hand, the blade looked polished you could see your reflection in it, like blood had never stained it. Even the guard, between the blade and the handle was eloquent. It was made of gold, and resembled brass knuckles, or in this case, gold knuckles. She reached the bottom of the hill and made her way across the meadow, crushing flowers as she walked.

"So tell me why you chose this place, to rest?" She asked. I stood quite, Cristina did too.

"No answer, ok then," She said she was about 10 steps away from us. "I guess I just have to beat it out of you," She said to me. She dashed towards me stabbing out with the rapier. I used my vampiric power but did not focus it, just disperse. I wasn't sure what I would need the most and decided to go for balance. And side-stepped the attack. She stopped a little quickly and sliced as she turned towards me, I stepped back and the blade passed inches from my neck, I could feel the wind against my skin. She stepped back, we were about 3 steps from each other, circling each other. My hands to my sides, I could do nothing until she made a mistake. Their were two very apparent problems with that: One, chances are she would not make a mistake or she would probably not be alive right now, and two, even if she did mess up, I probably could not do much with no weapon in my hand, just my hands. She lunged and thrust at me, I moved to the left trying to conserve as much energy as I could. This square dance could last for quite awhile. She let loose, she stabbed out and kept slicing at me, I kept moving back, my back hit a tree. She stabbed with two hands. I rolled to the right and her blade embedded into the tree half way

"Look out!" I heard Cristina yell. I instinctively fell backwards and rolled back, when I had got up. Salina was kneeling down on the ground, 2 long daggers stuck in the ground. Oh shit, I thought to myself, this is not going well. Now I have 2 attackers, and I was running out of blood to fuel my vampiric speed. Both walked together for awhile until they split up about 5 paces away, they started to walk towards me going around my normal range of vision. They were trying to flank me from sides, I backed up. Panic started to creep in, I was able to keep it in for awhile. Both were smiling at me, they could sense my panic, not good, it was bad enough to have panic but it was worst when your enemy knows your panicking.

"Cristina, run," I told her.

"Not a chance," She replied, her voice quivering, I was afraid of that.

"You can't help me," I told her.

"If you stand on the sidelines, you get a first row seat to my evisceration. You won't be able to fight back, even if they don't want you, they get what they wanted, you broken," I tried to explain.

"If you try to fight, I doubt that you could beat one, I know I can't and worst you might be captured. I could not stand it if you got hurt," I continued. She nodded, and started running off into the dark forest.

"Awww, I was hoping that she would stay and see us kill you," Cristina's mother said.

"Also I was hoping I would not have to run after her, just a lesson in futility, because when I'm done with you I'm going to kill her," She said with a smile.

"Or maybe I'll subdue you and get her, bring her here and kill her in front of you, then kill you," She said sadistically. I broke.

I felt strange, I heard a voice in my head.  
"_Finally free!!_" I heard the voice yell. An explosion of white noise pierced my ears, my skin felt like it was on fire, I fell to my knees my arms hugging my body in a involuntary reaction to stop the pain. All at once the pain stopped, the white noise was gone. I got up, my body was no longer fatigued , I looked at my hand, it was slightly scaled, my nails were iron hard, and 6 inches long, my skin felt like toughened leather. My fangs were fully extended. I held out my arm in an involuntary action, and the strangest thing happened. A tiny fire started to burn, the fire moving up towards my hand. I wanted to move but I couldn't as the fire burned I saw the handle of a katana start to materialize. About 5 seconds later the entire katana was reviled. It was a dark but powerful sight, the bottom of the handle had a small spike in the shape of a spade on a deck of playing cards. The handle was like that of a normal sword but was black. The hilt of the katana was a pair of 3 inch long fangs extending from both sides, a single fang on the edges of the katana. The blade was pure black, but was illuminated with red flame. The flame was licking the edges extending outwards. I gripped the blade and I felt a amazing flow of power go through me. I moved with lighting speed, gripping the katana with 2 hands and moved my left leg back and bent my knees. I saw a tint of red on the edges of my vision, blood red.

"_The weapon you hold in your hand is a Darkblade and I am the daemon bound to that sword. You can call me Kalthazard. When you are in extreme danger, or when you utter my name, this sword will appear. I will be your enemy's death, I will protect you in the midst of battle, I will bring you home safe. Now, your enemies await you, look at them, they are so full of fear, they don't even know what they fear. Show them they have good cause to fear!"_

**Author Note: I know what your thinking, daemon is spelled deamon, that is what I thought until I actually looked it up. If you want I can spell it deamon if you want, just tell me, and I will. This is still new to me, it would not be much trouble but it is easier to spell daemon deamon because that is how I have spelled it...OK maybe that wasn't what your were thinking. But Review and tell me what you do think about it, the entire story, the deamon (or daemon to be politically correct), or the future of the story (can't acually tell you what I will do in the end but you can give me your two-cents and I will tell you what I think) or anything you want to talk about, I won't bite (usually, you know I can't make any promises. lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I lunged towards the Queen, wanting to see how much more powerful I was. Salina seemed to move in slow motion, not that she was moving much, she was much too scared to move towards me, too scared of my power I thought. Wait, that wasn't my thought, that was the deamon's , the deamon was influencing my thoughts, that could not be good, a side-effect perhaps. I seemed to fly across the meadow towards them, I could barely feel my feet touch the ground. Salina my have been moving slow but the Queen seemed to move faster then before to match my own movement increase. She seemed just as shocked as Salina but she wasn't as slow as her daughter. I swung with 2 hands on the Darkblade, my hand seemed to be aided, guided by another hand, larger then my own, I could feel the other hand put more strength in my swing then I normally would have. She blocked my blade with hers, she was able to hold up against my strength for a few seconds before I threw her 5 feet away, her feet sliding. I followed through by jumping and striking repeatedly, she kept backing up and I kept going forward, in mid-air. I saw Salina come up behind me, she thought she had the surprise, but she didn't. She stabbed with full force, with both her heavy knifes. I jumped backwards, her body passing under mine. She was caught completely off guard, I stabbed at her and hit her back,

"Noooooo!" the Queen yelled as I stabbed her eldest daughter. I jumped back, Salina was hurt but not dead. _Kill kill kill, you can at least strike down the wounded one. If your lucky you can kill the younger one and hurt the Queen, you could have a chance at killing her too._ No! I yelled in my head, I will not be a pawn, I am the master, you might not be a slave, but you are not my master. _Listen to yourself, do you really believe that you can stop your self, I inflame the things that your baser instincts demand._ You may inflame them but I can still resist my temptations I told the deamon. During my battle of will with the deamon the Queen wrapped her arms around Salina and leaped away, carrying her daughter with her. _Come to my world and we'll see who is the master and who is the slave._

I fell to my knees. I suddenly found my self out of the meadow and night, and was completely surrounded by blackness, everywhere was black, I did not know what I was standing on. I was holding the darkblade, but I knew something was wrong, it petrified me, and I didn't even see it. I looked up in horror, their I saw... Myself, myself when I was frenzied, when I let the deamon take over. I saw myself and felt sick, my hair was long, untamed, flying upwards with unnatral wind blowing up from the ground. My hair color had changed to silver. My eyes were red, feral, it was so insane, my trenchcoat was in shreds, yet still intact. My nails were claws, at least 6 inches in length. He looked at me and smiled

"_You are in my world now, the world within the confines of the darkblade. If you fall here now, your body will be mine, mine forever. Your life will be mine, Cristina will be mine, I will do what I please, then kill her,"_He said in my voice, but fierce, evil.

"No!! You bastard, I'll beat you and you will fall to your knees, I will stop you,"

"_Do you truly believe that, I know every move you know, you know mine, so how will you be able to beat yourself? The fact is you won't be able to, I will destroy you, and your immortal soul will wander the world looking for your body and never finding it,"_ He said. I didn't say anything my smoldering eyes staring at him, he smiled and tuned his blade, pointing the end at the ground, and dropped it saying

"_Goth adue"_ he said and the blade, stuck in the ground, the fangs that served as the hilt guard gradually extend at least a foot. And started spinning until the blade seemed like a blur, like a buzz saw and I came at me, I hit it with my sword but my blade was sent off and the spinning blade just recoiled a little. It came at me again, this time I jumped to dodge it and landed 10 feet away, the deamon straight ahead, he moved his hand forward, and the blade followed. He must have controlled the blade by using his hand. The blade came at me, it kept on coming every time I hit it back it came coming at me. I needed to find something else to do than just hit the blade back. Then I came up with a crude plan that just might work. I hit the blade back one final time and I ran at the deamon, it was smiling. I smiled too, I jumped over the deamon and the blade followed me, slicing the deamon up with his own blade. The blade stopped spinning and the deamon fell, I walked over to the deamon and put my sword to it's neck.

"_I yield_" it said.

I was suddenly in the meadow again, I looked around my immediate area and found no one. I used my elbows and propped my upper body up, and looked around again. It was still dark, I was still where I was when I fell. I got up on my feet, and immediately fell down again, my legs felt completely numb. I got on my hands and knees and looked at the ground trying to get a hold of myself.

_She's not here, is she?_ I heard the deamon's voice say, but ignored it. I got up again and steadied myself against the tree in the center of the meadow. I looked out to the trees, and saw a shadow, in the moonlight, standing near the edge of the tree line. I walked slowly towards the figure, the figure ran at me, I crouched and readied myself for an attack. I got attacked but not in the normal sense. Cristina jumped on me and brought us both down. She was hugging me and sobbing,

"I thought you didn't have a chance!" Her yell was muffled by her crying and because her face was buried in my chest. _Ahhh the possibilities of such a situation..._ the deamon's voice whispered in my ear, I ignored it again. She started kissing me wildly, I returned the favor. After about 5 minutes she finally gave me a reprieve.

"What was that all about, you looked like a... a... monster," She said to me.

"You, you saw that, I really wished you hadn't seen that, that was. Well... I'm not real sure what that was," I told her, I told her about my duel with the deamon, with myself.

"Oh, so now what?" She asked when I had finished my story.

"What now, indeed," I said wondering.

"I think we should go back to school. They've probably started a manhunt to search for us. Also my cooling packs in my clothes are running low," Cristina said.

"I suppose your right, especially about the cooling packs," I said, she got up and offered a hand, I took it and let her help me up. I picked Cristina up, one arm on her back, one arm supporting both of her leg's bend at the knees. And I ran up to the entrance to the Meadow, I looked back and reflected about what happened in a moment. Then looked back and jumped up and ran from tree limb to tree limb, from fence to fence, and from streetlight to streetlight, until we were in the front of the school. I looked down, Cristina was sleeping in my arms, I smiled. I walked along the side of the school looking for my window, it was open when I found it. I leaped into my room with one well placed jump, going through the window and landing on the floor of our dorm. I set Cristina down in her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before climbing into bed myself and falling asleep to uncertain dreams and to an unknown tomorrow.

**Author Note: A thousand pardons for not updating for quite awhile. I had a few major writing blocks through out the chapter. Hopefully it won't be this long before I update on any of my stories. Please Please REVIEW!**


End file.
